


The call

by aniay



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/pseuds/aniay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gives him an unexpected gift, Starscream is afraid to hope that he'll be able to keep it. Jazz/SG Shattered Glass !Starscream. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tf_rare_pairing june challenge for the Song "The Call" by regina Spekter.  
> Some ideas borrowed from Femme4jack's fic Limitless.  
> Unbetaed

At first when Starscream got into world of evil Deceptions, he was terrified of Jazz. What had been malevolent glint in his visor in other reality - here was but an amusement shining through, yet the air that surrounded the Third in Command was nothing but deadly. - Something that not many was aware of as Starscream realized with time.

But slowly, as he stayed, the saboteur wormed his way into his spark, with gentleness, kindness and music, beautiful earth music that Starscream had never heard before, and now that he did - fell in love with almost instantly.

At first it was the smile that spread his own face-plates when the Porshe was close and fluttery feeling of happiness in his circuits.

He tried to not let himself grow attached, he reminded himself every day that he can be taken back any moment; He tried to learn possibly as much as he could to be able to aid his brothers back in his reality.

Yet the time passed and he was still here, and he found himself selfishly hoping to stay here forever. Close to Jazz.

Then it this hope grew, sprouting little tendrils and growing roots into his spark with thoughts of future of them together.

Day before the battle they had talked, quiet words shared, hopes and fears revealed, hands greedily groping at each other, mouth hungry, sparks insatiable like if their bodies instinctively knew.

The battle was unexpected, Decepticons throwing his forces at the Autobots after long break... but without the cold sparkles hatred that the Autobots of his reality showed.

When his counterpart from this word showed himself... the sky opened and as it swallowed Starscream he let out one more cry...

"I'll be back," he yelled hoping that Jazz would hear him, and he did.

Later when he was back in his reality huddled with his friends he remembered words shared the previous day

"Everything's changing, stella..." Jazz had said using yet another earth language he was so fond of "...Yet history repeats itself, over and over in endless cycle." The dark hands had smoothed over his armor gently heat dissipating into cold earth night. "When you come back, because you will, remember about your friends. Head off to the war with head high, because you are fighting for them." Starscream had nuzzled into white armor breathing in the scent that's chem composition was now etched into his memory core permanently.

"Humans believe that if you pick a star and think of someone the other person can feel it." Jazz had kissed his helm and Starscream never wanted to let go. "But you have bright star in your chest, follow this star's light and I'll be there."

Starscream had wanted to say things but he never had, hoping beyond hope believing that he would stay...

Now it was all that was left. Feeling the part of Jazz in his spark and thinking of him.

"You'll come back" Jazz had responded back then on the battlefield and Starscream could feel the smile that followed. "So do not say goodbye."

It was all he could do to keep himself strong, repeat those words to himself and fight for the better day.

"You'll come back, when it's over," Starscream repeated to himself every time he lost hope, every time he suffered, every time his friend died, every time they lost.

"You'll come back," he hummed to himself when his spark was flickering out, chest split open by deadly blade.  
Casualty of the lost war -another victim of the Autobots.

"We are back at the beginning," A voice called him, voice that he knew, energy that's memory was etched into him with powerful glyphs, feeling of familiarity washing over him.

He wanted to embrace it, touch it, laugh, cry... yet he didn't remember how. He was only that feeling, no sensation other than familiaryty.

But he was aware, and with that awareness came light and shapes and sight came back to him as he remembered how it was to look.

When he did look there were other energies around, insubstantial like he had been,, not aware of him at all. And the energy that was close, energy of someone once close to his spark.

And as he thrived to recover what he had forgot he remembered how to communicate and he did.

The other energy asked him to remember more, to let the memories grow stronger; and they did, with names and places and faces and love until they were a painting of his life in front of him.

"You'll come back," what was once Jazz told him then "when they call you, no need to say good bye."  
"We'll come back, when they call us. No need to say goodbye."


End file.
